


Don't Sleep

by NightmareXDaydream



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Epic Fail, I Tried, M/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 17:19:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareXDaydream/pseuds/NightmareXDaydream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when Mori's there don't fall asleep and absolutely don't let him change your clothes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> It was my first story so I ain't changin' shit! but I will make a new one to see how much better I got (that did not make sense)

BANG! the sound of the door begin thrown open echoed through out the entire room. "Mori Mori did you get the cake I asked for" shouted Honey in excitement. Mori sat there with his usual bleak facial expression. When he turn towards Honey a heart warming smile crawled upon his face. He loves Honey so much but it was that sort of "unnatural" kind of love was what Kiyoya had said. He didn't give a damn he still loves Honey with all his heart. He thought "I sound so damn cheesy". Mori was so lost in thought he didn't notice Honey still staring at him with passionate eyes. "Sooo did you get my cake?". Mori walk to the table while Honey followed. He open a white box to reveal a chocolate cake whipped with vanilla cream. "Today's cake is fouet au chocolat imported from France" Mori announced. Honey admired the cake for a split second before picking up his fork and in a hasted yet gracefully way started to eat his cake. "It's delicious!" he yelled. As soon as Honey was finished with his cake Haruhi and Tamaki.

The smile on Mori's face as he watched Honey suddenly disappeared. It's not that he disliked Haruhi and Tamaki it's just that he liked being in a room alone with Honey. "Haruhi-chan!" Honey yelled while hopping up from his chair and hugging Haruhi. Honey and Haruhi talked a little and as fast as they came they left. Mori tapped Honey on the shoulder and said "shall we go home?". He picked up Honey and walked out of the club room.

The sun started to set by the time the arrived at the big mansion. Mori walked out of the car with Honey fast asleep in his arms. He walked up the stairs to Honey's room. Mori didn't expect Honey to fall asleep in the car and he wouldn't want to wake him up to change out of his school uniform so he decided to change Honey himself. Mori started to unbutton Honey's shirt. Mori suddenly couldn't stop looking at Honey's chest. Honey nipples was a rose pink and his chest a pale color like it had never been touched by sun light. Mori try his hardest to resist but his hardest was not good enough. Mori started to play with Honey nipples. "What am I doing? I need to stop this" but Mori couldn't stop. A soft whimper came from Honey's mouth. "Ummuahhh" these sounds convinced Mori to keep going. Until Honey's eyes snapped open. When Mori looked up and saw that he was awake he stop immediately. Honey was red and panting. "Don't *pant* stop"he said while grabbing at the sheets on the bed. Once he heard those words he went straight back to what he was doing without any questions asked. Mori was pulling at one nipple while sucking the other. "ohh" he shouted. Mori yanked down Honey's pants revealing his dick. He slowly started to tease the head with his tongue making Honey scream. He started to take the whole thing into his mouth. It only took a couple of minutes until Honey came. At this point Honey was panting harder than a dog. Mori put his two fingers by his mouth and told "Suck". Honey did as he was told and took Mori's two fingers into his mouth coating them with saliva. Honey took his time one because he enjoyed it a LOT and two Mori's fingers tasted like cake. When Honey was done Mori positioned his fingers by Honey's asshole and slow pushed in. "AHHH" he screamed in both pleasure and pain. "Fa-Faster" Mori could not believe his eyes. "Who knew you were so dirty?" he said with smirk on his face. "Do you like it that much?" he said teasingly. "I-I UGH Honey stutter. "Yes?" Mori said wondering what Honey was going to say. "I WANT YOUR DICK" he yelled. Mori chuckled "ok your going to get it". Mori positioned his dick in front of Honey's ass and slow shoved forward. "AHHHHH" Honey screamed with a tears rolling down his face. Mori wait until Honey signaled him to keep going. He pushed forward. Honey moaned. "MMMM FASTER". Mori went faster which made Honey go ballistic. What made Honey really holler was when he hit his prostate. "OH MY FUCK" Honey's eye were as wide as plates. Mori was banging Honey so hard that the bed board was about to break. "MMMMMM I"M COMING" Honey yell before squirting out a sticky white substance all over his stomach. Mori thrust in Honey one last time before coming. He collapsed on the other side of Honey. They sat in silence for a little while. "I love you Mori". Mori look surprised but then he smiled. "I love you to Honey" and they both fell asleep.


End file.
